As technologies advance rapidly, manufacturers are adding an increasingly large number of features to their products. Since customer needs vary over a wide range and constantly evolve, it is necessary for manufacturers to implement systems that can handle the customization of features for the initial configuration of and the subsequent changes in the product feature set. For example, a manufacturer of mobile phones such as Motorola, for instance, may offer mobile phones that are capable of supporting a number of features in addition to voice such as data, texting, GPS services, Wi-Fi connectivity, web browsing, text-to speech and so on. The direct customers of the manufacturer, who in the case of mobile phones are often service providers such as Verizon and ATT, for instance, may wish to obtain mobile phones with different combinations of these features in order to meet the varying needs of the end users.
Another example includes a manufacturer of set top boxes, such as Motorola, for instance, who may offer set top boxes that are capable of supporting a number of features in addition to simple cable programming. The direct customers of the manufacturer, who in the case of set top boxes are often service providers such as ComCast or Cox, for instance, may wish to obtain set top boxes with different combinations of these features in order to meet the varying needs of the end users.
To address this issue, manufacturers have turned to feature licensing, which provides a feature control mechanism that allows customers to obtain a license to enable only the product features that meet their specific needs. Feature licensing brings many benefits to both manufacturers and customers. For example, feature licensing allows manufacturers to have a single build of a product that incorporates all available features and rely on feature licensing to enable different combinations of features. In addition, customers can get the exact features for a product that meets their specific needs without having to pay for undesired features. Feature licensing also allows manufacturers and customers to manage product upgrades and downgrades through license changes, eliminating the need to deploy different product versions and reducing operational downtime.
To achieve such benefits, however, different manufacturers, and even different organizations within the same manufacturer, have tended to build their own feature licensing systems to support their own product lines. These systems are often designed with only one or a few similar product lines in mind, and consequently cannot be easily extended to support other product lines. Once such custom-designed systems are developed, they need to be individually maintained and supported. Such repeated efforts result in increased cost in product development, deployment and support.
Alternatively, as disclosed herein, a generic feature licensing system can be provided that can support different product lines, which may include product lines from multiple manufacturers and not just from a single manufacturer. Such a generic feature licensing system may be operated and supported by a third party. Users of such a system may include users associated with the manufacturers, operators of the system who support and maintain the system, and customers who will be using the various features of a product for which licenses are being obtained. Customers may include, by way of example, service providers and/or the consumer end user.
On the customer side, end users may have to use multiple feature licensing systems if they have products from multiple manufacturers. Different user interfaces and processes in different feature licensing systems for similar tasks can cause confusion in users, which leads to the need for increased user training and support efforts.
This problem calls for a feature license provisioning system that must be integrated into the device manufacturing process and as an extension to the above-mentioned generic feature licensing framework.